


Mad Girls

by LittleShadow3



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadow3/pseuds/LittleShadow3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was a normal girl, but she had a problem. She is the legendary Alice Liddell that visited Wonderland twice as a child . Now a teenager Alice finds herself in an asylum, put there her parents with no choice. Left to her own devices in a house of madness, Alice starts to plot her escape full of bitterness and hatred. With no hope of ever leaving, she starts to lose herself in the madness. It all changes when she befriends a little mad girl named Lily Harthwood. Perhaps she will get out of this madness after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madness I

I fumbled with the helm of my skirt.

It was made of dark grey fabric with a white apron, that was tied in the back with a small bow, over it. It had spades, clubs, diamonds and hearts decorating the trim of the dress. I tried, at first, to focus on the stitching so I could ignore the cytologist that was _still_ trying to grab my attention. He was failing, of course. "Alice, Alice, Alice; Are you even listening?" I looked up at him, with a startled look on my face as if I just noticed his presence. "Yes, of course." The lie rolled off my tongue at ease, but somehow he knew it was a lie. "I don't think so." By then my patience had worn very thin and sass had curled on the tip of my tongue, like a snake ready to strike. You asked for it, old chap. "If you don't think, then you shouldn't talk at all." He was taken aback by my sudden remark and he called me out on it. "Alice!! That is rude."

I leaned back in my chair, turning my head, and continue to try and ignoring him. This time around I fiddled with my hair. It was long and straight, so dark that it was nearly black but no, it was brown hair. That day I had it tied back with a red ribbon. My hair use to be blonde, much longer, and wild. Until I cut it to a shorter length and dyed it brown. It reflected who I was then. I used happy, but I wasn't anymore. I have changed, thanks to many things. Perhaps insanity was one of those things.

My name was Alice Liddell, I was fourteen at the time. My parents were looking to put me in a insane asylum. What a loving family I have. You want to know why they're looking? It's because I'm _that_ Alice. Yes, the Alice that fell down a 'rabbit' hole and hit her head. The one that went to "Wonderland" and had an "adventure". Yup, that's me. What a fun life I had.

My memories of that afternoon were so hazy. I barely even remembered chasing a rabbit, and everything else I did in that "Wonderland". The only thing I can remember clearly was waking up surrounded by my family and our good friend, Lewis Carroll. I was covered in dirt, at the bottom of a large rabbit hole. I barely remember the details now but once I was clean and fully awake, they asked me questions. I had told them my strange tale of nonsense and wonderland. My parents and my sister didn't believe me because I had no proof as well, I was just a little girl. Even thought I had a card stuck in my hair, tea stains on my apron, and fur from a rabbit, a cat, as well as mouse on my apron. Mister Carroll used my 'tale' to write his book _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

A year later I somehow went through the looking glass on the fireplace mantle and had another set of strange adventure. No one believed me but Lewis wrote _Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There_ thanks to, again, my strange tale. Even now I doubted he truly believes that I was fully sane. What happened in that mirror is just as hazy as my supposed adventures in Wonderland. I still wonder if I was only dreaming and nothing else. My parents worried however that it was a sign of madness. They were scared that I would go mad, that my mind would unhinged and the little curious girl they knew and love will be gone forever. Too bad she _is_ already gone....

Needless to say I didn't blame them, at first anyway. Even if it was pointless, I would have liked to stay sane. However just sending me to talk to someone every single day to 'keep me sane' only resulted in my annoyance. The doctor was very annoying with stupid questions, so I was very sassy as a result. Besides...that curious girl that use to be me...was already long gone. She had been long gone, lost in Wonderland. I lost more of her in that mirror as well. Even if she reflects back at me when I look in a mirror...I feel like she wasn't me. She is gone, and what was left of her was lost as well.

The doctor sighed and fumbled with his papers. He kept going over them and then he wrote down some notes. "Alice, go home, we are done for today." He told me and just like that he dismissed me, with a quick'good day' and I quickly showed myself out. It was raining hard and extremely windy. I pulled up my hood, only to have it pulled back down due to the pulling hand of the wind. My hair whipped freely in the wind and hit my face. It didn't hurt a bit, it was just annoying. The rain was coming down hard, and it left me drenched. I kept being pushed back again and again by the teasing and somewhat playful strong winds of the storm.

I tried to walk home, unsuccessfully, and I nearly got there. I was to be blown off course, by the winds the winds of course. Thunder rumbled and lightning stroke the ground close to me, causing me to I let out a small scream. I found myself in the park that Sister and I use to spend our Saturday afternoons during the summer. The one with small river and the big old oak tree. This was the park where I first saw that rabbit in a waistcoat. I didn't return to the park for many years afterward. Not much had changed. I ran up and stood under the old oak tree for shelter. I put my back against the trunk and breathed. I considered, for a moment, on climbing the tree, up to the branch where I had lay on that afternoon. I liked the idea of it, I pulled myself up and stayed there. It was just raining now, the thunder and lightning had passed. I was drenched, but I sat in the tree. I waited out the storm, as it turned from pouring its heart and soul into the storm into a light drizzle.

I slide down the tree and started heading home. Without the winds, I walked home at ease. As I entered the house; no one greeted me. Everyone was somewhere else. No one was ever home when the 'Mad Girl' was home.

I hanged up my coat and walked up the grand staircase. I proceeded to then climb up the second not so grand but still kind of grand staircase and the third staircase that no one was suppose to see except the servants at the end of the hallway, to the secret third floor. As I had gotten older, I was allowed to live on the entire third floor that was never in use. My parents must have thought that less people would help my sanity, even though it needed no help but I took the offer gladly. The rooms were so much better than the other room that I had lived in. It was bigger actually.

The room I chosen had a window seat and it was the biggest out of all the rooms. I had desk, two rather large wardrobes, several bookcases that stretched from the floor all the way to the ceiling, a four post curtain bed, a couple of chairs for the guests that I will never have, and a decent size walk in closet. As I sat in one of the chairs only to stand up again and sigh. I was still soaked, head to toe. I took off my dress and changed into a plain black one. It was more of a nightdress, I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Perhaps some rest would have done me some good. I shuted my eyes.

I slipped into sleep, minutes later.


	2. Madness II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming is such a strange thing, isn't it?

_She often wondered how she was alive after all this time._

_Her name was Alice Liddell, she was born in 1852. Somehow she found herself alive and well in the year 2016. She would be what, 164 years old this year? And forever immortal at age sixteen. How had she lived this long and was still so young? She had no idea._ _At first she thought it was the pills all those years ago but now she wasn't so sure._ _Alice was sitting at a Starbucks, she wore a black bureau with a black and white stripped shirt with black pants that were half covered by knee high boots. Her identity was French, this time. For this century she had changed her name to Alice Litalien.  She liked this name, it was unique and the last name was close to her old name. She wasn't too fickle with changing her name as she use to be. The first time she was forced to change it, she only rearranged the letters of her name. Now three centuries later she had no problems with changing it up. Now if her name started with an A, first or last, she didn't care anymore._

_Besides, people would start asking questions if she had kept the name 'Alice Liddell' and stayed where she had come from all those years ago._

_Right now she was staying in America. 5 years ago she was in Russia, 10 years ago she was staying in good old France, and about 70 years ago she was staying in neutral Switzerland. She hopped from country to country and tried hard not to enter England if she couldn't help it. Also if there was a World War going on, she generally tried to find passage into a neutral country. During both of the Great World Wars Alice had supported whatever side she felt right, normally that was the side that won. It wasn't like Alice hated saying that she was British, but she felt like it would look suspicious if a British girl kept changing her name and getting new passports every X amount of years._

_Alice brought the tea cup to her lips, tipped it back, and savored the taste of good tea. **M, there is nothing better than good tea.**  Alice thought to herself. This was the kind of tea that she grew up drinking, the same kind of tea had been served in the Asylum, this was also the tea that was given to her when she was inside of her own madness as well.  Tea, in a way, held sentimental values to Alice. _ _She glanced down at her lap. When she was younger she often spilled her tea on her dress, thus the apron she wore back in the day. There were no tea stains, Good. She sighed quietly with relief,  Alice had always felt so silly when she would spill hot tea on her dress or apron. Everyone had teased her about it, even Linda! Despite the fact Alice had always played alone with the teasing, secretly she hated it. It was an embarrassment and her face always burned with shame after everyone had left her alone. The only one who didn't call her out on it was Lewis...Alice drank her tea down to the very last drop._

 _This was the first time she had been in a country that spoke English since she escaped. So much had changed in America, there was now computers, mobile phones, and something that they called 'fast food'._ _Yet Alice was still felt like that mad girl of sixteen who escaped from Hanwell Asylum. She laughed softly to herself. As strange as the world had become, Alice would relish in it. She would able to finally move on with her life. If only Wonderland didn't cling to her as feathers cling to wings but if it didn't she would have grown up in a sexist world with no hope of becoming anything more than a wife to some rich fellow._

 _Alice set the now empty tea cup down onto its saucer. A waiter appeared with a fresh still steaming kettle soon after she did so, "A refill, Miss Alice?" He asked with a charming smile. 2 days earlier when she first started coming to the Starbucks/cafe, Alice had met him. He told her that his name was Mort, and that he was from Cheshire, England. That alone sparked a conversation_ _as she paced off as a french girl that spent most of her childhood in England. Alice had been coming back for the past two days._ _His violet eyes would sparkle when he saw her. The jeweled mood piercings under his left eye hidden in that wild design gleamed whenever she came in. Did he see her as a possible love interest? It wasn't like Alice minded, but at the same time she would suffer when he died. Could she handle that pain again?_

_"Yes, thank you Mort." She thanked him as he poured her another cup of tea. Soon he left her alone to she sipped at her tea and sat in thought._

_She never really grieved when her parents died. Alice had hated them with a burning passion, and was glad that they were dead. She still felt that same bitterness when her siblings died of old age or other causes. Why should she grieve them when they so easily forgot about her once they threw her inside an asylum? However she did grieve, for a dear friend. Alice still mourned for Lily, even if she expressed her grief in different ways. Now she would smile sadly when she saw lilies, hum her favorite tunes and occasionally visit her grave to read a book or two. Lily had been a dear friend, that had died at age 92. Lily had lived life like she was dying, and when she finally did...Alice had lost herself in grief and whiskey. She had turned to the bottle after losing her friend, and it took her way to long to drag herself out of it. Alice never tried to touch alcohol after she dragged herself out of being a Alcoholic._

_Alice stood up as she finished her tea and went to pay for her two cups of tea. Then she-_

 

I sit up. My hair was sticking out at strange angles and was a crazy rat nest, I rubbed my eyes.

What a strange dream. 


End file.
